The Prince and the Consort to the Snake King
by MadHare0512
Summary: No one in their right mind would help an unknown Omega, regardless of royal status. Noah looked so scared and lost, Jake couldn't turn him away if he wanted to.


The Prince and the Consort to the Snake King

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Royalty**

**Team: Megaforce**

_Troy Burrows: Alpha, High King-in-Waiting of the Dragon Kingdom, Mate: Orion Cameron_

_Gia Moran: Alpha, Queen-in-Waiting of the Tiger Kingdom, Mate: Emma Goodall_

_Jake Holling: Alpha, King-in-Waiting of the Snake Kingdom, Mate: Noah Carver_

_Orion Cameron: Omega, Crowned Prince of the Andresia Kingdom, Consort of the Dragon King, Mate: Troy Burrows_

_Emma Goodall: Omega, Crowned Princess of the Phoenix Kingdom, Consort of the Tiger Queen, Mate: Gia Moran_

_Noah Carver: Omega, Crowned Prince of the Shark Kingdom, Consort of the Snake King, Mate: Jake Holling_

For many years, the royal lines had only had Alpha children. No one was quite certain as to why, but the fact remained that Alphas had ruled the kingdoms for several hundreds of years. What no one knew was that the six kingdoms had a deal that had lasted many hundreds of years.

The Dragon Kingdom was ruled by the Burrows Family, led by Troy Burrows. His Mate, Orion, was also of royalty and originally from the Andresia Kingdom.

The Phoenix Kingdom was ruled by the Goodall Family, led by Alexander Goodall. His Mate, Rachel, was originally from the Dragon Kingdom.

The Tiger Kingdom was ruled by the Moran Family, led by Gia Moran. Her Mate, Emma, was also of royalty and originally from the Phoenix Kingdom.

The Shark Kingdom was ruled by the Carver Family, led by Joanne Carver. Her Mate, Isaiah, was originally from the Tiger Kingdom.

The Snake Kingdom was ruled by the Holling Family, led by Jake Holling. His Mate, Noah, was also of royalty and originally from the Shark Kingdom.

The Andresia Kingdom was ruled by the Camerons, led by Artemis Cameron. Her Mate, Aries, was originally from the Snake Kingdom.

The deal was that the Omegas that were born into the Royal Families were given to the Alphas who would rule the kingdoms. Orion Cameron was devastated to learn his sister would be ruling instead of him, but he supposed that being married to Troy was a pretty good alternative. Emma Goodall loved her brother regardless and was happy that he would be ruling their fair kingdom. Noah had been told all his life that his older sister would be ruling and was taught how to be "The Perfect Omega".

Orion met Troy when they were young adults. They hit it off pretty well, liked each other all right. This is not, however, their story.

Emma met Gia when they were kids. They fell in love slowly, getting to know each other as they grew. This is not their story, either.

This is the story of a Prince and the Consort of the Snake King.

_Megaforce~Megaforce~Megaforce_

Noah met Jake while he was running from the Guards of the Tiger Kingdom. He hadn't meant any harm to anyone, just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Jake helped him when no one was willing to. His Guard had been sent away, his sister was busy with Princess Gia, and no one in their right mind would help an unknown Omega, regardless of royal status.

Jake had been visiting the kingdom when he'd noticed Noah running from the Guards. Noah had run right into him.

"Oh, Your Highness! I'm so sorry, I just needed to get away from the Guards." Noah backed away a step and looked back as the Guards yelled for him.

He looked so scared and lost, Jake couldn't turn him away if he wanted to. As the Guards got closer, Jake took hold of the younger boy's arm and gently tugged him to stand behind him.

"Is there a reason you're running after him?" he questioned when the Guards stopped in front of him.

"He was caught in the Princess's bathing chambers. We were taking him to her for punishment." the Guards responded.

"Is this true? Answer honestly." Jake asked of Noah.

Noah only hesitated a moment. "Yes, Your Highness, it's the truth, but if you'll allow me to explain?"

Jake nodded, "Continue."

"One of my Guards dropped a personal item of mine, something of sentimental value. I was looking for it when I went in. They speak a different language here than where I come from and one of the servants of the castle said it would be alright if I went in. I didn't know it was her bathing chambers, I'm very sorry." Noah explained, bowing his head to the Guard.

Jake raised an eyebrow, but the only question he asked was, "Your Guard?"

"Yes, Your Highness. My sister is the Queen of Shark Kingdom. She requires that I have at least 3 Guards with me at all times."

"Ah, you're the Crowned Prince Noah Carver. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jake turned to the Guards. "You should be ashamed. You've run after Royalty, made him feel unsafe in a Kingdom allied with his own. How awful you must feel."

The Guards had already dropped to their knees. "We're so sorry, Your Highness. We didn't know, please forgive us."

"I feel their punishment should fit their crime, but," Jake looked at Noah, "that's just my opinion. It's your decision, Prince Carver. The choice is yours."

Noah looked like a deer in headlights, startled to find someone leaving the decision up to him. He was also startled that someone was addressing him by title. Most people addressed him by his designation. "_My _decision, your Highness?"

Jake nodded, "Of course, Prince Carver. You're the one they slighted. It's only fair for you to decide if they should be punished."

"But they are not of my kingdom. I'm not even in a place to give punishment." Noah protested.

Jake could already tell exactly how the younger had been raised. He'd known Noah was Omega the moment he ran into him. There where no suppressants, his scent came off of him naturally. He'd professed to be of Royalty, but none of the Omegas born to a Royal family lasted long. They were never taught to rule a kingdom if they were firstborn. As soon as they were old enough, the King and Queen would try for an Alpha child.

It was a sick system that all of the current Princes and Princesses hated, but where resigned to until they came to rule.

It seemed that the Carver family happened to be one of the extremists who taught their Omega children to be "Perfect". Jake wondered if the horror stories his mother had told him about her parents where true.

To Noah, he said, "Just because they aren't of your kingdom doesn't mean you shouldn't get to have a say in their punishment. My father ruled by a decree that the person slighted would be the one to decide the punishment. I rule my kingdom by the same principle."

Noah hesitated again. "They didn't know. Let them go free."

The Guards looked smug. They knew they'd go free regardless. Jake decided to fix that look.

He pinned them with a powerful green glare and their looks went back go scared. "Let it be known that should you be in my kingdom, you'd have gotten far worse. No Guard should chase after someone of Royalty. Let this be a warning. If I catch you doing this again, I'll go directly to your Princess." he snapped.

The Guards bowed, "Yes, Your Highness."

Jake snapped his fingers, "Dismissed."

The Guards scrambled to leave Jake's presence.

Jake turned to Noah. "Are you alright?"

Noah had bowed his head again, face pink. "Yes, Your Highness. Thank you."

"Let me escort you back to your sister, Prince Carver. It'll be safer for you that way."

Noah's head snapped up, eyes wide. "But, Your Highness-!"

Jake held up his hand and Noah fell silent. "I won't take no for an answer."

Noah hesitated a moment longer, then nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

Jake nodded, satisfied with the response. "Come. Follow me." he swept away, his black cloak billowing behind him. Noah scrambled to keep up. "Your sentimental item, do you mind telling me what it was?"

"It was my father's. He calls it the Shark's Bite. It's an old bracelet with a shark charm that he gave to me after my first Heat broke. It was a gift to remember that he was always with me." Noah replied, "He'd heard rumors he didn't quite believe but was too afraid of to not be cautious."

"What rumors?" Jake glanced at Noah as they rounded another corner.

"I am Omega, therefore I have no place in a kingdom other than as the subservient Ruler to the King or Queen. My sister rules the Shark Kingdom. I was always meant to come to the Snake Kingdom to rule beside the Alpha Ruler, beside you, Your Highness.

"There were rumors about every kingdom's Ruler. They say that Queen Artemis used to use her suitors as target practice before Omega Aries came into her life. The specific ones about the Snake Kingdom included devouring their Mates whole and poisoning them for entertainment." Noah concluded, glancing at Jake nervously. All of sixteen years, but still shy and nervous as the day he presented.

Jake had paused, looking at Noah with wide eyes, then he began to laugh. "We poison our Mates for entertainment and devour them whole, do we?" he chuckled.

Noah flushed a deep red. "Those are the rumors, Your Highness. I think it's to do with the fact that no one has seen the King's Consort in many years."

Jake hummed, "Yes, my mother prefers to stay out of the public eye. Her body has worn down, she can't move around as well anymore, but she is still very much alive."

Noah nodded, "Yes, Your Highness. May she live long."

Jake smiled as they stopped before a door. He knocked patiently and a Guard opened it. The Guard set eyes on Noah and nodded, "Come in. They are just finishing. Did you manage to retrieve your lost item?"

"No, Sir Knight, but I do believe I've found something else." Noah glanced at Jake and looked down with a blush.

"Your Betrothed, yes. Good day, Your Highness." the knight bowed his head.

Jake waved the formal greeted aside. "I've come to see Prince Carver to his sister."

"Yes, Your Highness. Shall I announce your presence?" the knight asked.

"No, Sir Knight. That won't be necessary. I'll take my leave now. Oh, and Prince Carver?" Jake asked as he turned.

Noah looked up again, "Yes, Your Highness?"

"I believe this is yours?" Jake held out a bracelet with a shark charm held on by leather ties.

Noah's eyes went wide as he glanced from the bracelet to Jake's face and back again, "Yes, Your Highness. It is."

Jake took Noah's hand and placed the bracelet in his palm, closing his fingers around the charm. "Keep it close. I'd hate to see such a precious item lost again."

Noah smiled, held the charm close to his heart, bowing low at the waist. "Yes, Your Highness. Thank you so much."

Jake smiled and turned. "See you soon, Prince Carver."

Noah couldn't help the giddy feeling in his chest, or the smile that stayed with him the rest of the day.

_Megaforce~Megaforce~Megaforce_

They did meet again. Noah was traveling to meet an old friend who lived in the Dragon Kingdom, shortly before the King passed and his son, Crowned Prince Troy, took over.

The unspoken rule throughout the Royal families is this. An Omega born into Royalty will always have a sibling, but the same couldn't be said for an Alpha born into Royalty. This was true in all of six kingdoms. If an Alpha was first born, then the King and Queen would have no reason to try for a second child, therefore they wouldn't. Noah was one of the rare exceptions to that unspoken sentiment, most of the time when the Alpha child was firstborn a second child was unneeded and not born.

His parents, however, had wanted two children, both Alphas. One to take over the Royal Guard when the Queen's brother passed away and one to take the throne when the Queen and her Consort passed away. It was fate that Noah would present an Omega, rather than the desired Alpha. The Queen had thrown a fit befitting of a bratty Princess, injuring her Consort and seven Guards in the aftermath.

Noah was ignored by his mother for a lot of his younger years. He didn't blame his father for not stopping this, his father did his best to help in the destruction left behind, but his mother was both _immovable object_ and _unstoppable force_, therefore his father was left just as defenseless as Noah was. Noah only wished his mother didn't harm his father. It wasn't his father's fault Noah hadn't present Alpha. An Omega cannot control what their child will present as, though science suggested you can predict.

That's actually what Noah was going to discuss with his old friend. Mr. Nestor Burly was a great man, always willing to lend an ear, but a little scatterbrained and a lot conspiratorial. Noah loved him, hated that he lived so far away, and went to see him every chance he got. He hadn't expected to run into interference on the way in.

When the bandits stormed the carriage his sister demanded he ride in, Noah was immediately on edge. Any self-respecting Alpha would jump at the chance to have an Omega on their arm. One coming from wealth, one coming from _Royalty_, would be a bonus, and Noah fit squarely into that category. He kept no money on him, as his sister rarely let him out of her sight, therefore, there was no need, but that didn't mean the bandit couldn't tell by the clothes Noah was wearing, the carriage he rode in, and the Guards on horseback mere miles away.

But that wasn't the issue. The issue was the bracelet he'd kept close since his father had given it to him. It was pure silver with sapphire inlays in the shape of a shark. No idiot would be able to ignore Noah's Royal Status.

That was what scared him.

He was very lucky his good friend Preston (the son of a nobleman) had accompanied him on the journey. Preston had been studying the magic arts all his life, it was easy for him to create a barrier around them and send up a flare to hopefully garner attention.

When they were finally rescued, Noah was happy to see Jake. "Your Highness." he smiled as he and Preston bowed at the waist.

Jake smiled, looking like a Knight astride his coal-black horse, "Prince Carver. I was in the area. What happened?"

"Bandits are everywhere on this road, Your Highness. Any of them would be happy to take unsuspecting Omegas and make them their own. Those of the Nobility," Noah gestured to his companion, "and those of Royalty are highly prized in these parts. No one ever lasted long with them. People have been disappearing from the kingdoms for years. Either kidnapped by the bandits or willingly joining them."

Jake hummed. "Where are you headed, Prince Carver?"

"To a friend's home, Your Highness, Nestor Burly. I have some things I want to discuss with him." Noah replied.

Jake nodded and held out a hand. "You're carriage has been destroyed. Come. I'll take you."

Noah glanced at Preston. "Your Highness..."

Jake chuckled. "Your companion can travel with my friend, Brody." A second horse, this one a Paint with a red saddle, came to stand just behind Jake's horse. The man riding it was undeniably Alpha. It made Noah a bit nervous, but for some reason, he trusted Jake's judgment. He was also completely floored by the fact that Jake was allowing Noah to continue traveling with his companion without a thought. Most of the Alphas would leave Preston without thought, Noah would have to beg and plead for them to take his faithful friend with him.

He was not, however, going to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he nodded to Preston, took Jake's hand, and climbed up to sit behind Jake. Once they were situated, Jake and Brody snapped the reigns and off they went. Jake called back to Noah. "It will take a little longer since we're on horseback. I hope you won't mind?"

Noah glanced back again to check on his companion and nodded. "I won't mind, Your Highness. Thank you."

They didn't speak again until they'd stopped for the night. They got a single room with two big beds. Noah and Preston slept in one while Jake and Brody switched out on guard duty. Brody was hesitant, but Jake was persistent. Jake would be damned before he let someone hurt Noah.

It took Noah a moment to fall asleep, despite the warmth of his already sleeping friend beside him. He wasn't expecting this, completely confused by this display of protectiveness without possessive motive. He almost wanted to ask Jake about it, but he kept his mouth shut. He was Omega, it wasn't his place to question an Alpha. With that thought in mind, he fell asleep

In the morning, Jake left Noah and his companion with Mr. Burly. "I wish I could stay, but the High-King-in-Waiting has requested my presence. He may need to wait for his true title, but he waits for nothing else." Jake chuckled and mounted his horse. "I'll come back to get you."

Noah nodded, offering a tentative smile. "I'll wait for you, Your Highness."

Jake rose off into the sunset, leaving Brody to watch over the pair. Noah watched him go, thinking that while he may _have _to marry the Snake Kingdom's King-in-Waiting and get no choice in the matter, that didn't mean he couldn't like his new Mate. Perhaps even come to love him.

_Megaforce~Megaforce~Megaforce_

When the night came for Noah to get married, he brought along a few of his Guards and his closest friends**(1).** He traveled to the Snake Kingdom under the veil of night. When he got nervous, his friends calmed him down. When he wants to run back to the Shark Kingdom, back to _his home_, his Guards won't let him.

"I can't do this," he told his friends.

They glanced at each other and Preston came forward, "Say the word, your Majesty, and we'll help you get out of here. We can get you to safety, away from all of this. You won't have to go through with the wedding. You could marry _who_ you choose _when_ you choose."

Seeing the devotion they had, Noah knew they would happily do this for him and face any punishment his sister could come up with. He would ask them to come with him, and maybe they would, but most of them where Omegas. If they were caught then his friends would be put to death and he would be forced to marry without them. He may be unsure about this, but he'd _never_ be able to go through with this without them.

So he shook his head. "No. If we're caught my sister will show you no mercy. I could never do this without you. I will go through with this marriage."

His friends glanced at each other again, worried for their Prince. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"No, none of that. Not here. I am not a Prince any longer, I am the Consort to the Snake King. My last act as a Prince is to give each of your permission to call me by name. This order will not waver or break, no matter who tells you otherwise. Understand?" Noah met each of their eyes as his Guard finished dressing him. He hated that his color couldn't be blue.

His friends nodded. "We will follow your order."

Noah faced the mirror and sighed. "Then I guess I'm ready. Let the wedding commence."

The wedding went off without a hitch and Noah was married to the Snake King's new ruler. He was nervous, his Mate may have seemed kind, but Noah knew well how easily that could change. Jake followed the tradition of letting his new Mate be seen by the public. Noah mostly stuck with his Mate, but he did meet many of his Mates friends. When a suitable amount of time had passed, Jake took Noah away from the hustle and bustle, instructing some Guards to show Noah's friends to their rooms in the castle. Noah expected to be held down and forced to take whatever his Mate gave him, to be made to secure an heir before anything else.

He hadn't expected to be led to a bed and asked to sit.

"It's alright, Prince Carver. Sit down. I won't hurt you." Jake smiled, "I promise."

Noah sat in shock, "Y-You won't?"

"No, of course not. I won't even touch you tonight if that's what you want. I only want to talk."

Noah opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come up with something to say, but eventually, he just nodded.

"I do not expect you to only be my Consort. I want you to help me make the kingdom better. You know much about what is happening in the world, a lot about the things going on in all the kingdom, not just your own. I want your ideas, I want what you can do for the kingdom, and one day when you're ready, I'll mate you properly." Jake knelt before Noah on the bed and _Jesus_ this was just _wrong! _Noah was the one who should be kneeling. Noah should be down on his knees while Jake took what he wanted from the smaller male.

"I-I don't understand. Why..." he cut off. He shouldn't ask that. He should never question an Alpha, not even one he was married to.

"What don't you understand, Prince Carver. What are you wanting to know?" Jake's coal-black eyes locked onto Noah's sapphire blue and Noah couldn't have resisted if he tried.

"This isn't how it was supposed to go. I don't understand. You're supposed to take what you want from me, they're expecting a claiming Mark tomorrow. You're supposed to send my friends back to the Shark Kingdom. You aren't supposed to call me by title. You aren't supposed to give me a choice. You're meant to hold me down and I'm supposed to take it. I'm supposed to be kneeling on the floor, not you. Why are you doing this instead? Why are you being so kind?" It fell from Noah like a waterfall, each word pushing its way past Noah's lips, fighting for space in the air between him and Jake. Confusion marked his face clearer than any other emotion fighting in his chest. Tears had formed and streamed down his cheeks, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop them.

Jake sighed, eyes flickering over Noah's face like he was taking in every detail. "You were never properly taught about Alphas and Omega, where you? You were never treated as a human being. They never told you that you had a say in what happened. They never taught you anything."

"What d-do you mean?" Noah sniffled, trying again to blink back the tears.

Jake lifted a hand, pausing when Noah flinched, and gently wiped his tears away. "It's okay, Noah. I'll show you. I'll be good to you, I promise."

Noah broke down sobbing, collapsing into Jake's open arms and crying his pain out for Jake to see. Jake didn't falter or buckle under his weight, nor did he tell Noah that a good Omega didn't cry, that they were quiet and composed. He whispered soothing words and calmed Noah's storming emotions with a warm hand rubbing circles into his back. Jake didn't pull away until Noah began to. He wiped the remaining tears from Noah's face and cupped Noah's cheek in his hand.

Noah leaned into it with a sniffle, eyes falling to the floor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so upset."

"It's alright, Noah. You're allowed to express your emotions. Let me answer your questions, okay? I'll explain everything." Jake pulled Noah to stand and they sat on the bed. "I'm not going to take anything you aren't willing to freely give me, that's called rape and it's _beyond_ disgusting. I'll Mark you if you'd like me to, but only because that's what you ask for, not because the others expect it. Your friends were brought here with you, I specifically asked your sister to ensure that they came, because I knew that being in a foreign place with no friendly faces and getting married to a person you don't know would be hard. I want you to feel comfortable here, so they are welcome to stay as long as they want, indefinitely should it please you. They mean a lot to you, so they are always welcome here. I call you by title because I respect you enough to understand that you are also a member of Royalty and should be treated as such. I give you a choice because I want you to be at home here and that can't happen if the first thing I do is take away your options. I won't hold you down and make you take anything because you're a person just like me, you should have a say in what happens to you. Maybe you haven't before, but you will now. I'm doing this because I know you have good ideas, that you know things about the kingdoms, probably more that the Kings and Queens themselves. You shouldn't be limited to merely being a Consort to the King. I'm being kind because you deserve it. Because I love you." Jake explained patiently.

By the end of it, Noah was crying again, this time from being so overwhelmed and the sudden realization that in all the times he'd met Jake, all the times he'd spoken to him, all the time he'd spent with the man, he'd fallen head-over-heels in love. It was with no hesitation that he leaned forward and crashed his lips to Jake's. His glasses dug into his skin uncomfortably, but he didn't care. This man, the _Alpha_ man Noah had thought would be just like all the rest was willing to treat him as a partner and not a subservient. He pulled back when the need for air made his head spin, but then he tilted his head, "Please, Your Highness. Will you Mark me?"

Jake smiled, "On one condition. I'm sick of hearing my title all the time, Prince Carver. You have my permission to call me by name."

"Only if you call me by mine." Noah bargained with a bright smile.

Jake nodded, "Deal."

When the night was over, Noah had a Mating Mark, but nothing more had taken place. In the morning, he was allowed to go and check on his friends, ensure they were okay, that they where _safe. _To be sure no one had harmed them in the night. He trusted Jake when the man said that his friends were allowed to stay, that no one would harm them and if they did, there would be Hell to pay, but there was lingering worry that wouldn't leave until he saw them safe and sound.

When they asked him if he was alright in return, he smiled and assured them that he was of sound mind and body. He was required to have breakfast with Jake and the rest of his family, to play the role fate had decided for him, but he promised to meet them for lunch later in the day. He encouraged them to spend their time how they saw fit, told them they were allowed to stay as long as they wanted. Truth be told, when some of them flushed when they spotted someone important to them he was sure they didn't want to leave anyway.

He met back with Jake for breakfast, dressed to the nines in blue (not _white_ as most Omegas would be) and a simple crown settled in his curls. He also had a new addition to his wardrobe. He smiled as his attendant buckled it into place, watching how the blue jewels glittered in the sunlight. The collar's weight was a welcome addition.

Noah sat proudly, at the _table_ not on the floor as he'd been warned about. When Jake's parents raised their eyebrows at their son and he met their stares with steel glinting in his eyes, a challenge he'd dared them to take up. He would win the battle every time. He was the King now, not his father, what he said was law.

Noah was sure there would be rough times, he could already feel the doubt slowly creeping back in. For now, however, he would enjoy the moment. When things went downhill, he'd let Jake remind him that he was loved, that he was human, that he didn't deserve to be treated as lesser just because he was Omega.

So Noah smiled as he listened to his Mate speaking with his family about the newest happenings in the kingdom, offering input on one subject or another when Jake asked it of him.

All was well.

**(1) So, his closest friends include some of the other Rangers from different shows; Samurai, Dino Charge, Ninja Steel, and Beast Morphers, the only ones I've seen. From Samurai: Kevin, from Dino Charge: Koda, Riley Griffin, Prince Phillip, and Heckyl, from Ninja Steel: Preston Tien, and from Beast Morphers: Ravi Shaw, Steel, and Nate Silva. They are all nobility (except Nate and Steel, they where servants that Noah made friends with when he visited Ravi and both _refused_ to leave them behind.)**

**Good Lord, that was long. I'm so proud of this one. I love it so much. It took me almost four days to complete. Not my longest time, but not the shortest either.**

**I really wanted to touch on the issues of a time long passed. You'll notice that Noah gets confused a lot by the things that Jake does and with that freakout he has towards the end, I really wanted to hit it home that his parents have brainwashed him into thinking that because he was Omega, he wasn't worth anything. I think I did a damn good job. Thank you so much for reading this!**

**Leave a comment below if you'd like, I love hearing from you! See you next time!**


End file.
